


Kingdom Hearts Remix

by RenigaderzisTheFaiLrd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Multi, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenigaderzisTheFaiLrd/pseuds/RenigaderzisTheFaiLrd
Summary: A familiar story retold with some extra flare.





	1. Chapter 1

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

_Like, is any of this for real or not?_

Images fly by in a blur as a boy falls through a sea of black. Weightless in the endless sea of nothing. As he continued to fall the images slowly came into focus but went by so fast he could only catch a slight glimpse of each scene. Cloudy and disorienting, until suddenly it wasn't and everything came into focus. At least he thought it did.

Another boy standing in the surf on a beach holding his hand out calling to him, but as he rushes to grab hold he’s swept away from him by the waves. He blinks and suddenly he was above the water, the other boy gone, but now a girl is waving to him from the same beach just outside of the reach of the gentle waves. Seeing her puts a burst of warmth through him and he hurriedly goes to her. As he reaches her side, however, a look of shock appears on her face and her eyes turn skyward. Curiosity causes him to look up as well and a surreal feeling sweeps over him as he witnesses himself falling from the sky surrounded by a meteor shower. The instant his eyes lock onto the strange sight, everything becomes weightless and he was the one falling. Into the sky or into the ocean? He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he was falling in some random direction. He looks up(down?) and tries to reach out for the girl at the same time she attempts to reach for him, but they were too far apart. Everything blurs as the fall continues through blackness before he comes to a sudden stop landing gently onto nothingness. A second of unease pours through him as he looks in all directions and when he takes a single step he's blinded by a light from below, he covers his eyes, but reopens them as the light becomes less intense bearing witness to a flock of birds slowly rising into the air before they vanish within the darkness above.

His attention pulls downward and he finds himself standing on a mural of some sort, it looked like it was made of stained glass. An image of a girl in a dress, looking straight out of some fairytale, adorns the surface. Looking around, he notices he can't really go anywhere on the circular platform, it was completely devoid of anything.

A voice suddenly rings out through the void causing the boy to jump and freeze in place: “So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid.”

The voice had an almost melodic ring to it. The softness in which it spoke allowed the boy to take a deep calming breath allowing him to release the tension that a had built up in his shoulders.

“The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?”

The voice fades away, but the boy felt somehow relieved at knowing something comforting was looming close by, even if he couldn't see it. Steeling his courage he takes a cautious step forward, the single step causes an echo to ring out, but the world around him remains still. Feeling bolder, he walks forward quickly and stares up at the light shining from above, its glow seeming to come from nowhere.

The voice speaks again.

“Power sleeps within you…” As this is spoken, three pedestals rise up from the stained glass, somehow not damaging the surface at all. Each pedestal yields a floating weapon, at least that's what he thinks they're supposed to be. One was a shield, the other he could only guess was a mage staff and the last a sword.

“If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well.”

The voice stills and the boy is left alone once more. He takes a long look at each item, ultimately his eyes stay on the sword, it was the only one of the three that looked the most practical. He leaps onto the pedestal and grasps the hilt in his hands, testing the weight and admiring the craftsmanship.

The voice once again echoes around him.

“The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.” The boy grasps the handle of the sword tighter, his eyes seeming unable to look away from it. “Is this the power you seek?”

He responds in the affirmative, but when he opens his mouth to speak no words can be heard. It's as if his own voice cannot make a single sound, yet he was certain he felt the vibration of himself speak. He reels back when the sword vanishes from his hands, a stream of light circling around him before coming to a standstill and tapering off into thin air.

“Your path is set. Is this the form you choose?”

Once again he speaks to confirm, and once again, the hallowed feeling of his voice exiting, but making no noise, drifts into the nothing around him.

The platform gives an alarming shudder under him and the pedestal suddenly sinks into the floor below him. He stumbles off and tries to regain balance, but another shudder causes cracks to appear around the edge of the platform. The whole thing makes a terrible noise before shattering underneath him, his stomach gives an uncomfortable lurch as he begins to plummet down into the darkness. Noticing the speed at which he falls, he closes his eyes anticipating a painful landing only to have his momentum come to a quick stop. He cautiously opens an eye and watches as he gently floats onto another stain glass platform.

This one has a woman in a silver ball gown, with the same unknown light shining from above illuminating the platform to give a faint blue glow. He touches down and in a flash of light he now holds the sword in his hands, he gives it a small test swing as the voice begins to talk once again.

“There will be times you have to fight.” As if to emphasize that statement, strange shadows appear on the ground before him in a swirling puddle of black. “Use this power to protect yourself and others.”

Within the dark puddles emerge bug-like monsters with glowing yellow eyes and twisting antenna. They were quite small, but each one sported dark, dangerous, looking claws. The very sight of them makes the boy flinch and he takes an alarmed step back.

“Behind you!” The voice's shout cuts through his hazy mind and he quickly rolls sideways to avoid claws about to dig into his leg. Remembering the sword in his hand he slashes at the shadow, watching as it disperses into black smoke and causes black globs to fall to the ground. The others soon follow the firsts lead and attack. The boy fights them off the best he can, cutting the things down slowly, but efficiently. All the while, he fails to notice as more shadowy goo builds up on the stained glass platform.

Tired from swinging the sword around in a panic, he finally downs the last opponent, only for the gooey mess left from the fight to come together to form a massive void underneath his feet. It spreads out to the ends of the platform and grabs a hold of his legs, he tries to pull them out, but he's stuck and despite his struggle, he gets sucked through it. Fear grabs hold of him and he flails and waves his arms around himself, hoping to get the feeling of frigid nothing to release its coils on him.

Suddenly, the cold feeling vanishes and he frantically opens his eyes pulling in a voiceless intake of air. The boy squints at the light above before gathering his bearings and standing up. He now stands on another stained glass platform with three hearts patterned on it, each containing its own silhouette of a girl, he can't help but liken them to that of a princess.

As he scans the area his eyes lock onto a lone door near the edge of the platform. Walking toward it, he feels as if he can't take his eyes off it and spends a long while looking behind and around it, it appears to lead to nothing. He gives the doorknob a slight tug, and when it doesn't budge he tries pulling harder only for it to swing open, the sudden release nearly causing him to fall backward onto the ground. He lifts his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light coming through the door and slowly makes his way to the other side.

Where he ends up is both familiar and yet he can't seem to place why. He stands on the platform, like a balcony, made of wood with a railing overlooking a beautiful island. Three figures stand facing away from him, two boys and one girl. The boys have an alarmingly similar appearance and the girl has a shroud of black hair covering her face.

“The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.”

Confused, he walks to the first boy and without turning to face him he speaks to him with a slow somber voice.

“What is it that you're so afraid of?”

He pauses before his soundless voice echoes his response, “losing something that's important.”

The other boy doesn't budge or even acknowledge his response, simply stares out at the calm water on the other side of the railing.

Shrugging the boy walks over to the next person, he looks almost identical to the first, but with some noticeable changes, he stands near the corner of the balcony, he also appears to be facing out at the ocean.

The voice that sounds at his approach seems more energized than the last, yet, like the last boy, refuses to turn around and face him.

“What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?”

The boy doesn't hesitate this time and he confidently proclaims, “my close friends.”

He swears he sees a slight smile appear on the other, but upon, once again, receiving no response he moves on to the girl sitting on the rail with her back to him looking out toward the island.

“What do you wish?” The voice sounds almost resigned or perhaps sad, he can't quite place it.

The question takes him a bit longer to respond to, but eventually, he finds an answer. “I wish to recover something important that I lost.”

He wasn't sure if what he said was the right thing, but as the girl doesn't even waver from her stare of the island he figures it was good enough.

“Your road won't be easy, but as long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.” The faceless voice returns. “The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.”

He blinks his eyes closed as the sun suddenly seems too bright and when he reopens them the island has vanished, replaced by another stained glass platform. This one has a girl wearing a purple dress with a mess of thorns surrounding her.

The boy takes a few steps forward only to have six shadowy creatures encircle around him. He takes on a fighting stance and the sword reappears in his hand as if heeding his call. Three of the monsters come forward aiming deadly claws at his face, he pulls himself out of the way just in time and slashes sideways to disperse them. He doesn't have time to celebrate as another shadow leaps toward him, he manages to block its strike and while it's disoriented he stabs downward vanishing it in a puff of black smoke.

The last two beasts sink into the ground and while he tries to keep track of them, one emerges earlier and goes in for a hit. He blocks it and is about to cut it down, but pain shoots through his right leg and looking down reveals the other shadow has emerged and has grabbed ahold of his leg, digging its claws in painfully. He gives a soundless growl and kicks it off, jumping sideways to avoid the other he had taken his attention off of. The two shadows collide into each other and seizing his chance the boy runs forward slicing the two down in one fluid motion.

Everything goes still again until a spotlight appears around him from above before tracing along the floor and when it reaches the edge a floating bridge of stained glass appears that leads to another platform shining brightly in the distance. Seeing no reason not to follow he makes a short trek along the path and comes onto the new platform, this stained glass depicts a woman in a yellow gown and what appears to be a frightening beast looming behind her. He steps forward and looks skyward the light above appearing to shine brighter than the last few platforms he had been on.

“The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.” The voice calls to him through the darkness.

Feeling an eerie chill run down his spine he turns around to look at the large shadow he's casting along the ground. He's startled when the shadow seems to move and begin pulling itself out of the ground. Frightened, he backs away from the disturbing sight. It shifts and forms a shock of golden eyes surrounded by black tendrils for a head, it's body sports a heart-shaped hole in the middle of its chest with small bat-like wings on its back. It has muscled, yet spindly legs and long arms with monstrous clawed hands. It makes the boy soundlessly gasp and attempt to run away only to nearly fall off the edge of the platform into the void of nothing below. Fanning his arms to regain balance he slowly turns to face the threat, the sword appearing in his hands once more.

His eyes widen as the creature slams its fist down into the ground, causing a vortex of black to appear in a circle around its hand. The smaller shadows emerge from within, not wishing to worry about them the boy makes quick work of the smaller enemies and tries to go in for a strike on the bigger one, but as he lands a hit the creature seems unfazed. It does seem to catch the beast's attention, however, and it raises its fist in thrusts it down to try and crush him, the boy manages to avoid the hit by jumping back but the instant he does the sword vanishes from his hand. He looks down in terror and quickly jumps back again as the creature continues to slams its fists down at him. The boy's fright escalates and unable to take anymore his legs give out under him and he falls to the ground, a horrible void appears underneath him and begins to spew black coils that latch onto his body, all the while the voice that had been guiding him echoes in his ears.

“But don't be afraid.”

The shadows spread along his legs and he tries to pull away, but can't.

“You hold the mightiest weapon of all.”

Frantic, he tries to free himself again by twisting and turning, but the shadows get more intense and he becomes unable to move through the crushing grip slowly overtaking him.

“So don't forget…”

On his back, he gives one more desperate tug and tries to reach outward only to have his vision obscured with the monsters hideous face, its golden eyes shining unnaturally in the darkness. With one final lurch, his eyes are covered and he can't see anything as the darkness swallows him from all directions. 

The only thing he hears is one last echo from the faceless voice.

“You are the one who will open the door.”


	2. Chapter 2

The soothing sound of waves accompanied by calls of far off seagulls permeates the area around a young sleeping boy. A beautiful island stretches all around him with man-made walkways, huts, and tree houses, the whole place could only be described as an island paradise. The boy wears a red jumpsuit held in place by a blue belt only half put on properly, a chain adorned with crowns clasps onto the front of the belt and loops around to the boys back. Over the top of this, he wears a black and white short sleeved jacket with a hood, a chain necklace with a similar crown pendant rests around his neck. Large yellow shoes sit on his feet getting lapped gently by the waves flowing up onto the beach from the ocean.

Eyes as blue as the sky above open, squinting blearily upward, he raises his hand covered by white fingerless gloves to stave off the brightness of the sun. Letting out a groan he pulls himself up into a sitting position and lazily blinks at the expanse of water before him. Yawning and scratching the back of his head, fingers getting tangled in his spiky brown hair, he goes to lie his head back against the warm sand hoping to catch a bit more sleep.

A girl with red hair and violet-blue eyes suddenly leans to hover in front of his face obscuring his view of the sky.

“Woah!” He rockets upright and nearly dives forward into the water.

Noticing nothing is attempting to maul him, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm his sporadic heartbeat. He turns around to kneel in front of the girl who lets out an amused giggle before hefting back upright adjusting a large cloth canvas and rope she had been carrying in her arms.

Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless tank top with a black undershirt, purple skirt with star shapes embroidered into the hemming held by a blue belt, underneath where equally purple bike shorts. She wears a black choker as well as a rope necklace with a white pearl, shaped like a raindrop, hanging from it. She was one of his closest friends since his childhood, along with another he had known her since he was five.

“Gimme a break, Kairi.” He says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, pointedly trying not to make eye contact. No matter how long he'd known her he still didn't like being caught jumping out of his skin. _At least Riku wasn't here to see that._ He glances quickly in both directions to make sure of that before focusing back on Kairi.

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here.” She smirks, eyes locked on him accusingly.

“No, no you don't understand! This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-” The cloth canvas in her hands is suddenly too close and before he realizes what's happening she reels back and smacks him harshly on the head with it. “Ow!”

He glares upward at her rubbing at the sore spot on his head, hoping to alleviate the pain somewhat. She only grins back down at him, not perturbed by his glare at all.

“Are you still dreaming?”

“It wasn't a dream!” The instant the words leave his mouth he's second-guessing himself, “or was it? I don't know.”

He looks over toward the ocean watching the clouds billow serenely through the sky. He ponders as to what exactly he saw in the dream in the first place. It had been very strange and if he was being honest, most of it was already fading from his memory. Still, at times something about it felt real even though he knew it couldn’t be.

Sora can't help the rather confused tone as he speaks. “What was that place? So bizarre…”

“Yeah, sure.” She walks forward dumping the canvas and rope all over him before walking past him to stand at the edge of the water. The waves brush over her white and purple slip-ons and she puts her hands behind her back tugging at the yellow sweatband around her left wrist before tangling her hands together to stare out over the ocean.

With a growl, he yanks the canvas and rope from around him and leans back on his hands to look over at her. “Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.”

Unlike himself and Riku, Kairi had come suddenly during a meteor shower when they were all very young, she had no real memory of the place she had come from, but Sora couldn't help but be curious if she ever remembered anything over the years. He sees her shoulders tense somewhat before they quickly relax and she gives a resigned sigh.

“I told you before, I don't remember.”

“Nothing at all?” He sees her reach with her left hand to fidget with her two yellow and black bracelets around her other hand, a nervous habit.

“Nothing.”

He should stop, “you ever want to go back?” He mentally chastises himself for prying, he knows she has a bit of sore spot whenever this conversation comes up, but he really hoped that one day her answer would be different.

Kairi's hand untangle from around her back and her head tilts sideways in thought. “Hmm. Well, I'm happy here.”

“Really…” He hadn't meant to sound so condescending. His home of The Destiny Islands was peaceful and perfect in every way, except he had been having dreams of other worlds his whole life. The thought of staying in such a small place when the possibility of something more amazing being just past the horizon baffled him.

“But you know…” Kairi turned giving him an excited smile. “I wouldn't mind going to see it.”

Her smile was infectious and Sora couldn't help but beam back. “I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there.” A determined feeling blossoms upward and he looks longingly out at the ocean. “I want to see 'em all!”

“So what're we waiting for?” Her eyes glow with the same longing determination and Sora smiles even bigger up at her..

“Hey, if that's how you feel. What are you doing hanging around here doing nothing.” The two turn at the abrupt shout to see a boy with shoulder-length silver hair and sharp turquoise eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black sleeveless vest with two black buckles in the shape of an X looping to behind his back. Gray-blue pants covered by blue wading shorts buckled at the ankles and held up by belts rest over his gray and blue shoes. His short black gloves tighten around the log held in his right arm, hefting it upright before fixing an annoyed gaze at the two.

“Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.”

Sora can't help the small smile upon seeing the other boy, Riku was his life long friend, he doesn't have a single memory of them being apart from each other even when they were babies. His smile vanishes however when he walks forward tossing the log on top of him and passing by to stand in front of Kairi. Not expecting to catch something so suddenly he's easily downed to ground with an oof, the canvas and rope getting tangled around him again from his frantic motion. He tries and fails, to tune out the laugh Kairi gives as she witnesses this all happen.

“And you're just as lazy as he is.” Riku's voice perfectly conveys exasperation and amusement. He has to be somewhat tired though as he flops lazily down next to Sora, giving him a smirk while watching him try to wrestle the three items off himself.

“So you noticed.” She giggles into her hands before jumping in front of the two looking down at them with an excited smile. “Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!”

“Huh?” Sora looks up at her after finally untangling the rope from around his head.

“What, are you kidding?” Riku breathes out leaning back in the sand more comfortably avidly looking away.

Kairi isn't having any of it though and cups her hands around her mouth before shouting.

“Ready? GO!”

The two don't budge, but the instant they glance in the others direction each trying to calculate the others course of action, they bolt upright causing sand to be thrown up in the air in their hurry before taking off for the other side of the beach. The two throw mischievous grins at each other while trying to push and shove the other off course, hoping to trip up their competition. A giggle from behind makes them look back only to have Kairi barrel into them from behind which causes all of them to roll into a heap in the shade of a bridge above. They share a long laugh, it slowly fading out into a companionable silence to enjoy the shade away from the warm sun, they take a moment to untangle themselves from each before sitting up.

Riku stands and stretches his arms over his head before turning to the two still on the ground, “I'll be going on a break for a while. You two slackers can figure out the rest for a bit without me.”

“What happened to doing it together?” Sora shouts as he hops upright to give the other boy a disapproving look. A dismissive wave and roll of eyes was his only response before Riku walks off toward shack that lead up to the lookout point across the bridge above them.

“We did kind of leave him to do most of it.” Sora looks to Kairi as she stands, beginning to meekly fiddle with her bracelets again. “From the looks of it, there's not much left to do for the prep. So, you can gather the rest of the supplies.”

“What? Only me? What'll you be doing.” He folds his arms and tries to look offended but he really didn't mind, he was more complaining because Riku had been so smug about it. He trips over his feet as Kairi grabs his hand and pulls him over to a door that leads into the other half of the island. Scattered around the ground is a mess of tools and partially sawed logs, a bunch of tied together slabs of wood, and a wrinkled piece of paper with a blueprint of a makeshift raft tacked to the wall above it all.

“Riku did most the building earlier and I picked up supplies. So, I'll do the building this time and you go pick up supplies.” Kairi turns to rummage through a box of tools sitting on one of the many crates scattered around.

“What? You two don't trust me with any of the tools.” Sora grins leaning to rest his hands behind his head while swaying casually on one foot. Kairi turns, brandishing a hammer around like a weapon, and gives him a blank stare as if what he said was a joke of some sort. Feeling put out he puts his hands in front of him to try and placate the clear ire on her face.

“Okay. Okay. I'm going,” he raises his hands in defeat before making a hasty turn toward the dock where he had left the log, rope, and canvas. He sighs putting his hands behind his head as he walks, his mind still plagued by the strange dreams he had. he couldn't help but constantly tihnk about it even though everytime he does it sends shivers down his spine and he quickly shakes his head hoping to push more happy thoughts forward. He reaches the supplies and clumps them together before picking them up. As he straightens with the heavy load in his arms he turns his attention toward the lookout, he spots Riku sitting along a bent tree, a paopu tree, looking intensely out at the ocean.Before Sora can completely contemplate the look he’s swiftly hit by something from behind causing him to stumble and drop everything in his hands back down onto the sand.

“Oops, sorry about that Sora.” He turns to see another boy about his age with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, a distinct X-shaped scar is present on the right side of his cheek. He's wearing an open yellow shirt with white sleeves and no undershirt along with navy pants that are uneven, the right being longer than the left. He's accompanied by a taller boy with orange swooping hair with a bandana tied around his forehead, a sleeveless sailor shirt and yellow pants with Xs on the front. The last person is a girl with brown curled hair in a yellow overalled dress. Sora knew them as Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie respectively. They were another group of kids who visited the play island from time to time, though not nearly as much as Sora and his close friends did.

“Oh, it's fine,” He says as Tidus bends down to pick up a white ball with a blue-streaked pattern around it, Sora assumes this is what had hit him. “Didn't know you three were here today.”

“What? Don't want us snooping on you, Riku, and Kairi's little project.” Tidus says with a grin a hand placed on his hip while spinning the ball on one finger. “We already know it's some crackpot idea about seeing other worlds on some dingy raft.”

Sora scowls, he wasn't just going to stand there and listen to someone step all over him and his friends plans, but before he can get a word in, Selphie steps up in front of Tidus with her hands placed firmly on her hips, she pushes herself forward into his face causing him to back up and drop the ball.

“Oh, what do you know about stuff like that anyways Tidus. All you ever think about is your next ball game.” She turns to face Sora with a happy, almost dreamy, look spread across her face. “I think what you guys are doing is wonderful.”

Tidus regains himself and shoots back, “and how exactly is it so wonderful. The odds of them not getting in a wreck on that flimsy raft is second to none.”

“That’s the not the point, its all about the steps to realize a dream.” Selphie clasps her hands and takes a step toward the edge of the waves looking starry-eyed out over the ocean. “Dreaming of distant worlds and setting off on a fantastical voyage. It has such a romantic ring to it.”

Sora and Tidus share a look of utter confusion. Wakka, on the other hand, laughs heartily as if getting some sorta joke and speaks up to the girl. “Kinda gonna be hard to be romantic when there are three people, ya?”

“Oh, you boys just don't understand!” Selphie shouts back, hands once again on her hips giving all three of them an annoyed glare.

“Understand what? Some delusion of yours.” Tidus smiles back unfazed by the look he's been given. “What's someone like you supposed to know about stuff like that anyways.”

Tidus has to duck as a wooden handle just barely misses hitting him in the face, the three boys all take a step back as Selphie now wields a jump rope which she spins expertly over her head in an intimidating fashion.

“Hey! You can't just attack me when I'm unarmed.” Tidus voice wavers as he backs up toward the dock. Selphie doesn't seem to be listening and slowly creeps closer. Seeing the potential danger that he was now in, Tidus quickly hops up onto the dock before running away, Selphie in hot pursuit.

Wakka gives an exhausted sigh and leans down to pick up the ball Tidus had dropped earlier. “Welp, better go chase after them to make sure they don't hurt each other too much, ya?” Before he turns to leave he gives Sora a cheerful smile saying over his shoulder, “by the way, I think what you guys are doing is great. Summer can sometimes be boring, but you three are making the best of it. If ya make it anywhere, tell us all about it when you get back, ya? ”

With that, he runs off the catch up to Tidus and Selphie, Sora giving a small wave to his back before returning to his own task he had been given. As he picks up the materials his mind wonders to what Wakka said.

_Summer…that’s right this will be our last summer before we all are in high school together._

Riku had already been in high school along with Wakka, but Kairi and Sora were just getting ready to go. Sora had honestly wanted to relax his summer away before being swept into the bigger challenge of high school, but Riku had been gung-ho since the beginning of summer about getting the raft project started. It made Sora feel like Riku thought they were running out of time or something, he couldn't fathom why though. He and Sora had been thinking about going to other worlds for so long he didn't think it mattered when they actually managed it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just as excited, but recently Riku treated the situation like something far more serious than it actually was.

As he walks back toward Kairi, he pauses to look back up at Riku, he was still sitting in the same spot as before, seeming to not have budged an inch. Sora takes a moment to try and decipher the look on his face, coming to the conclusion that it was restless. As if he just wanted to get up and go right then and there. He hadn't always been like that, sure there had been shades of it as they grew up, but it seemed to get steadily worse as time went on. It was something Sora never quite understood, Riku had just, one day, been very adamant about talking about other worlds and wanted to seek them out.

 _Maybe I should talk to him…_ Sora pulls his eyes away and makes his way back over to Kairi. The instant he steps up she manhandles the short log and rope out of his hands, placing the log down with another log before tying them together, she was so caught up in her work she ignores his presence for the time being. When everything is tied, nice and neat, she wipes her forehead to it of sweat and turns to him with an accomplished smile on her face.

“Sora! With all this done we can form up the whole raft now. We just have to move it all over to the cove.” She gestures to the door that leads to a more secretive part of the island, mainly because of the thick palm tree forest and rocky cliff that loom over the beach there.

“But, there's no way I'm moving it without help. So go grab Riku from wherever he's skulking so we can finish up before it gets dark.”

“Errr…” Sora's mind flashes back to the way Riku was sitting stone-faced on the paopu tree, he didn't think bothering him was such a good idea at the moment. “Maybe we could just finish it ourselves and rub it in his face later that we did it without him.”

“No way! He was the one so adamant about making it in the first place.” She says crossing her arms and nodding at her own conviction.

“If you felt that way why didn't you get on his case when he just walked off,” Sora sighs, turning his head away in annoyance. _Special treatment for Riku, huh…_

“Well…” Sora looks back at her as her tone of voice drastically changed. She was rubbing her arm with her left before her hands join and her head dips low to stare at the ground. “Riku hasn't really been himself lately. I guess I just wanted to do something for him a bit so he could maybe work it out himself, for a little while anyway. He got super touchy when I said I was going to look for you, guess it was 'cause he knew you were slacking. Still, it'd be nice if we could finish the raft together like we said we would.”

So, she had noticed it too and was trying to help in her own way, she had probably realized it before he had even taken notice. It was always the thing she did, quick to tell when something was off and quicker to try and help where she could. It was those small things she did that really made him appreciate her so much, a constant want to make sure everyone around her was in good spirits. He knew that himself and Riku were kind of intense for some people, thus the reason they didn't get along with many other kids on the mainland, generally keeping to themselves. Kairi had been one of the first to step into their little world, participating in it, accepting all their nuances, and sometimes even escalating things herself. She was a perfect addition, making them into an inseparable trio.

Thinking about it Sora should probably try to do something too, he didn't like the off-putting way Riku had been acting either, though he'll admit he had seen Riku act this way plenty of times before. He more wanted to cheer him up so he would stop worrying Kairi. Now he just had to think of a way to do that, he wasn't one for giving pampered things to people and he doubted Riku would appreciate him trying to give him some sort of gift anyways, that's just not how the two worked. He would probably never hear the end of it if the others found out about it either. Crossing his arms he racks his brain for something that would at least make Riku plaster some sorta smile on his face.

“I've got it!” He suddenly shouts, making Kairi jump and drop whatever tool had been in her hand, he quickly shoves the cloth canvas into her arms and takes off for the shack that lead up to the lookout where Riku was. “Don't worry Kairi, I'll knock some sense into him!”

He ignores her eye roll and mutter of, “boys,” before continuing on.

Upon reaching the shack he slams the door open and immediately begins rifling through one of the many crates that litter the small room, he's successful in his search and pulls out one of the wooden swords he and Riku had made over the years. Not able to find another, he begins pushing slabs of wood and boxes out of the way in hopes of finding a second one.

He and Riku's competitive spirit was the reason people initially steered clear of them as they grew up, no one really got their constant want to improve or win one over the other. They all just saw two kids fighting, people their own age and concerned adults always frowned upon their fun. They both had ignored it, but Sora's father was more lax about the situation and began taking them out to the play island to have their own little piece of mind away from everyone else's judgment. The play island was once a thriving place, his dad had said, but over the years fewer people went, he and Riku took this as a sign of having found something special and grew up holding the island in high regard, their own private paradise.

Kairi had joined them soon after and it became a staple in their lives until they met Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie in middle school. No one else really tried to initialize any sort of conversation with them, but Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie didn't shy away from their want to compete and soon joined in, sharing with mutual interest. Sora and Riku would never say it aloud, but they appreciated it more than they would ever let on.

Sora pushes over a beat up crate before whooping in success as he finds a second sword, he swiftly picks it up and smiles as he looks the two over. One has messy writing proclaiming his own name, while the other, had Riku's name in much neater handwriting.

“A good fight always cheered us up before,” he holds his sword up in the air, giving a practice swing before making his way up the stairs. If he was lucky it would at least release some of the pent up emotion surrounding the other boy, even if he didn't know why he was so frustrated to begin with. He bounces swiftly across the bridge, swords hidden behind his back, he must make a lot of noise because Riku turns to look at him.

“Heya! Kairi told me to come grab you so we can finish everything up.” Sora circles slowly around the other boy, eyes looking upward toward the sky, trying to look casual, Riku's doesn't buy and keeps his eyes on him the whole time. “I could just drag you back over, but I doubt you'd come so easily. Besides, I need to get you back for chucking a log at me.”

With that, he tosses Riku's own sword at him, trying to catch him off guard, before leaping back into a fighting stance. He's slightly annoyed when Riku easily catches it, looking over it for a second before smirking over at Sora. “You? Drag me anywhere? You gotta be kidding.”

Riku propels himself forward landing smoothly to the ground, tossing the sword from hand to hand before taking up his own fighting stance. Sora smiles at the challenging glint that passes through the other's eyes, _well at least he doesn't have that weird look anymore._

Before he can even finish his thought, Riku rockets forward and Sora just barely dodges an attack, the sword grazing the tip of his nose. Off balance from dodging, Riku takes the opportunity to kick at his unsteady legs causing Sora to flinch at the impact and fall back onto the ground. He takes a moment to compose himself while sitting shocked at being so easily downed.

 _He can't be all that down if he's moving like that!_ Scowling, Sora looks up to see Riku standing over him, sword casually resting on his shoulder.

“That all you got?”

“No way!” Sora brings his sword into a wide horizontal slash hoping to catch the other off guard, due to his awkward position, however, Riku blocks it and thrusts his sword upward knocking Sora back to the ground before jumping away.

Sora leaps up, racing after Riku's retreating form, he tries for a shorter vertical swing but is yet again stopped by Riku's sword. The two's swords lock and Sora starts to get annoyed by how effortlessly Riku appears to be holding him off while, he himself, though he's loathe to admit it, is pushing back with a lot more strength. Riku let's go of the lock and side steps to his left, noticing a chance, Sora moves fast and shoves his shoulder into the other causing him to teeter off balance, he swings his sword connecting with the boys middle, knocking him onto his back.

“Ha! How's that!” His celebration is cut short as Riku fakes him out with his vulnerable position on the ground and uses his arms to launch both of his legs into Sora's gut.

“Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.” Riku taunts while leaning back against the paopu tree, an infuriatingly smug look on his face.

Sora coughs to try and clear his airway as the kick had winded him slightly, he rubs angrily at his front before shaking his head and readying up again, meeting the others look with a glare.

“Get real. Look which one of us is winning.”

He clearly wasn't, but he would never admit that when faced against Riku, of all people. Riku gives a nonplussed shrug before once again launching forward, this time Sora is ready for the quick attack and parries, getting a clear opening he goes for a swing and is shocked when he only slices the air. Riku had jumped high allowing himself land on top of the palm's bent trunk, flipping his hair out of his eyes as if what he just did was effortless. _The show-off…_

“Hmph. You still don't got it.” Riku looks down tapping the tip of his sword in his palm, he appeared to be contemplating something, he must come to some conclusion, because when he looks up, the look in his eyes is more fierce than it had been before.

“My turn now.”

This time when Riku moves in to attack, his attacks are quicker and more calculated, it takes all Sora's concentration to block as he's ushered backward with each hit. Sora gives a worried glance behind him and sees the edge of the small overlook growing closer and closer. He tries to steer himself away, but every move he makes to get around Riku is met with force. He becomes so focused on not getting hit that he miscalculates how far he has stepped back and suddenly his foot connects with nothing but air and he's met with the sensation of falling.

He closes his eyes in anticipation of cold water splashing all over him but is confused when his momentum suddenly stops. He cautiously opens his eyes to see that Riku has grabbed him around the collar of his jacket, holding him in place. One of Sora's feet barely has purchase on the edge of the islet while his other dangles precariously over the water. Riku gives him a look before swiftly pulling him back onto land, the instant Sora gets his feet back under him he lets out a sigh of relief, shooting Riku a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Riku.”

Riku gives him a nod and an easy smile, he looks down at the swords in their hands before speaking. “Guess we're done for now?”

“Yeah…for now…though, I guess you did win.” Sora scoffs and kicks at the ground in mild agitation. “Man, now the score is zero to one this week.”

“Haha, lighten up, you'll get your chance. Your the only one who keeps score anyways.” Riku lays a hand on his shoulder and gives it a playful shove, Sora smirks up at him and gives him a slightly harsher push back.

He seems happier now. Well, he hoped so, or else the bruises he had just received during their fight would make him feel like he had made a wasted effort.

“Hey! Will you two hurry up, we don't want to leave without finishing up today, do we?” The two boys walk to the edge of the bridge and look down to see Kairi pouting up at them gesturing to a pile of tied up planks of wood ready to be moved.

“Sorry, guess we got a little bit carried away.” Riku waves down at her before walking over the bridge, Sora is quick to follow, but not before shooting Kairi a thumbs up, trying to convey that he at least made an effort to lighten the other's mood. She seems to understand and throws a thumbs up back at him.

The rest of their time is spent moving bits and pieces of tied wood out to the cove's beach, once they get all the pieces in place they get to work. They consult the mocked up blueprints every couple minutes, hoping everything holds up and is actually in the correct place before completely hammering things down or sawing off unneeded pieces of wood. Sora tries to ignore the panicked looks he receives every time he, so much as, looks at one of the hammers or saws, the tools being continuously yanked from him before he even gets the chance to use them. After the billionth attempt at trying to convince his friends that he could use the tools just as well as they could, he decides to focus his efforts on roping the cloth canvas onto the mast.

When the sun begins to drift closer to the horizon, they haven't quite finished the raft, but they figure that they were done enough so that they could finish the next day. With that thought in mind, the three friends call it quits and go to rest at the lookout, relaxing, and sharing in the beautiful scenery of the sun setting over the ocean.

Sora and Kairi jump up to sit on the bent trunk of the paopu tree, while Riku simply leans back on it, all eyes straying to focus on the ocean before them, the sun slowly dipping down casting everything in orange hues.

“So, you think Kairi's home is really out there somewhere?” Sora breaks the quiet, he was never really good at long stretches of silence, no matter how comforting the atmosphere was. He notices Kairi shift on the tree next to him at the mention of her home, he awkwardly scratches the back of his head in guilt at making her feel uncomfortable for the second time that day. He was just so curious, and their project of making the raft had heightened that curiosity.

“Could be. We'll never know by staying here.” Riku responds, arms crossing as he puts more weight against the tree, closing his eyes in thought.

“But how far could a raft take us?” Sora couldn't help but think about the very basic build that was now lying in wait in the cove.

Eyes still closed, Riku cranes his neck back to let his head rest against the trunk. “Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.”

“So, suppose you do get to another world.” Kairi seems to giggle at the thought, “what would you do there?”

“Well, I haven't really thought about it.” Riku's eyes open to stare up at the red-tinted sky above, his voice less sure than it usually was. Sora rocks back and forth on the trunk in thought, he wasn't too sure himself, and now that he knew Riku isn't either, he finds a sort of comfort in knowing he wasn't the only one going in blind.

“It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on these islands. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater.” Riku pushes himself more upright to look over at the two sitting on the tree, a quizzical look on his face. “So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?”

Riku wasn't the only one who questioned these things, but he was definitely the most vocal about it. Sora had become so used to it over the years that he had started to zone out whenever Riku brought it up, much to the annoyance of the other. Talk of the unknown just had the unfortunate effect of making him feel anxious. As if they were part of some grander scheme layed out by someone else.

So, instead of giving a well thought out response. He decides to just lay back onto the tree, hands coming to rest behind his head, dangling his feet over either side of the trunk before responding in a noncommittal voice, “I don't know.”

“Exactly,” Riku unfolds his arms and stands up straighter to look out over the ocean, Sora notices the strange look from before is slowly creeping back onto his face. “That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.”

Out of his peripheral vision, he notices Kairi shake her head, she must have noticed the look too. _Man, can't he stay unbroody for one second…_

“You've really been thinking about all this a lot lately, haven't you?” Kairi says, her voice a mixture of curiosity and mild concern.

“Thanks to you, Kairi.” Riku's voice is suddenly very light as he speaks.

Sora's scowls in annoyance at how quickly Riku's emotions switch, he shakes his head leaning back more to stare up at the sky. He figured it was because, like him, Riku had found a sense of vindication when Kairi had appeared all those years ago, it had increased the thought of other worlds lying in wait out there far away from their island home.

“If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this.” Riku turns to give Kairi a genuine smile, the intense glaring look from before completely wiped from his face.

“Kairi, thanks.”

Kairi fidgets, looking embarrassedly over at him before giggling. “You're welcome.”

The three stay to look over the sunset for a while longer before getting up and heading to the dock to grab their boats, it was always hard to row back to the mainland if it was too dark, so they made it a point to head home while the sun was still visible.

As they walk across the bridge, Sora is stopped midway by Riku calling him. From behind. He stops and turns, fumbling, as something is tossed at him, he quickly opens his hands to catch it, nearly dropping it in his confusion. He looks down to see a yellow star-shaped object cupped in his hands, he'd know it anywhere though since it was a symbol widely associated with the Destiny Islands.

“A paopu fruit…” Sora looks up to stare confusedly at the other boy.

“You wanted one, didn't you? I noticed earlier that the ones on that tree are actually ripe.” Riku gestures to the bent tree on the lookout, growing at the top are more star-shaped fruit.

“Oh yeah, guess I forgot about it.” He holds the fruit up more to make sure it actually was ripe, it was hard to tell in the dim sunlight.

“I thought it was interesting why you'd want one, you never seemed interested in them before. I figured you wanted it for some other reason.” Sora can't quite place why Riku smirks so knowingly at him upon saying that.

“What do you mean?”

If possible Riku's smirk becomes more smug. “There's a legend going around lately from a long time ago. They say that if two people share one, their destinies will become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.”

Riku's eyes wander to the fruit, then up at Sora, he makes a nodding motion in the direction Kairi went and Sora could only stare with his mouth half open, his face turning bright red at the implications. Riku just walks past him patting his shoulder as he walks by, letting out a laugh at his expression. “C' mon, I know you want to try it.”

“What are you talk-” He's cut off as Riku's laughter becomes louder.

Sora looks down at the fruit and in the heat of embarrassment chucks it at Riku, hoping to hit the other boy in the back of the head. Riku seems to know what was coming and easily ducks under the attack, giving Sora a huff, taunting him before he makes a quick escape down the stairs, Sora racing after him. The two head for the dock where Kairi waits, but the instant Sora catches up with him, they share in a brief wrestling match with Kairi egging them on before Riku subsequently wins. After that little stint, the three begin to row back home together and upon reaching the mainland reluctantly say farewell to one another before separating for home.

After a quick dinner, Sora bids his parents goodnight and heads upstairs to his room. He changes into a plain black tank-top and grey sweat pants before lying down on his bed. As he's lying there his mind wonders to what Riku had said about the paopu fruit, his words seeming to repeat in his head every time he tries to close his eyes.

Annoyed, he sits up and opens the window above his bed revealing a view of the beach and ocean beyond, the top of the play island can be slightly seen resting on the water in the distance. He leans out and lets out a long breath, the cool island breeze calming his nerves.

_Intertwined…no matter what._

His mind goes blank for a second before the image of Kairi's smiling face pops into his head. He gasps and quickly shakes head before letting out a groan and covering his face with his hands. He stays like this for a short time before, with a huff, he pulls the sheets up from the end of his bed and roughly lays down, pulling the covers over his face.

“Like I would believe something like that.”

It was just some silly old legend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funnily I find the main cast really hard to write. Uhhhhh I hope that doesn't detract too much. Sora's personality is the biggest offender of this. I'm taking cues from the other games where he actually has a more distinct personality cause in KH1 he was very much the wide eyed jrpg protag. I'll.....figure it out....


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere far away on another world stands a majestic castle of blue and white, its bizarre curving peaks give it a unique appearance, the home of royalty, Disney Castle. The mighty castle overlooks a quaint town, filled with colorful buildings and residents alike, the rolling hills and forest surrounding the place gives off a feeling of whimsical charm.

From within the castle walls, the court magician, Donald Duck, readies for his morning rounds of the castle, which starts with his morning greeting of the King. He takes one last moment to straighten out his navy blue wizard robes and to make sure his hat is aligned perfectly on his head before exiting his room.

While walking down the halls of the castle he's greeted by the morning guards as they switch out with those on duty at night, he waves proudly back at them not even trying to hide that he was relishing in the attention. As being the King’s number two gave you high standing amongst the fellow castle dwellers. When rounding the corner to the hall housing the throne room he has to quickly sidestep a group of enchanted brooms carrying buckets of water, messily cleaning as they moved along the corridors. So busy in their task they bulldozed through anyone who dares to get in their way, disregarding everyone in lieu of making sure everything was spotless and clean.

Donald had the pleasure of watching one of the guards slip over them causing him to be swept away as if he was a piece of trash. Shaking his head at the display, he turns back to the hall avidly ignoring the yowls of the distressed knight getting dragged across the floor.

He makes his way to the center of the hall and stands before two enormous doors, both easily reaching to the top of the ceiling, he clears his throat and gives a small knock and waits. A tiny entrance swings open perfectly sized to his height in the middle of the giant doors allowing him easy entrance, he pushes through and with head held high and eyes closed to convey dignity, he marches through to greet his King.

“Good morning, Your Majesty.” He proclaims proudly, voice echoing in the large chamber. He continues his walk forward along the red carpet leading to the throne. “It's nice to see you this morn-”

“What!”

He stops midway to the golden throne, as upon looking down, he found that it was completely empty. Before panic can set in a yellow furred dog peeks out around the back of the throne, Donald's eyes lock onto the pooch as he walks fully out from behind the chair. It was the King's faithful companion, Pluto, and in his mouth is an envelope with the King's seal clearly visible on the front. The mage rushes forward in an attempt to grab the letter, but the dog, seeming to think it's time to play, hops out of the way. His second attempt is met with the same results, getting frustrated he launches toward the dog with an angry screech, chasing the dog rather hectically around the throne before finally managing to grab ahold of the envelope.

He opens it in a hurry and as he reads, every line of the letter makes him sweat more and more before a crescendo of panic sweeps through him causing him to run screaming out of the large chamber.

He barrels down the corridors at high speeds hoping to find the Captain of the Royal Knights, someone who is a loyal friend of his, someone he knows he can tell without steering up a panic. As he rounds a corner he yelps in surprise and puts on the breaks, stopping on a dime in front of the Queen herself, the very last person he wanted to run into. She is accompanied by her Lady-in-waiting(his girlfriend as well), Daisy, and a knight escort who just so happens to be the son of the captain he was searching for.

“My goodness, Donald, where's the fire.” The Queen says looking over his shoulder to try and see if she can spot what he had been running from.

“Uhhh. Hello Ladies, nothing is going on. I'm just-” He stutters out, bowing before them and awkwardly trying to come up with some sort of excuse. He had to keep quiet or else he would cause unnecessary worry for the Queen, and the King probably wouldn't like that. “Well, you see, I-”

Before he can finish Pluto barrels into him from behind barking excitedly and tugging at his robes, while wrangling the dog off him, he comes up with an idea as he looks down at the pooch. “Oh! I'm just taking Pluto for a morning jog. Yeah, that's it.”

Ignoring the strange looks he receives he grabs the dog's collar and curves himself and Pluto around a corner and out of sight, hoping that he hadn't come across as too suspicious.

The instant he is sure he is out of the Queen's immediate view, he rushes for the garden, having caught sight of the Captain out of the corner of his eye while he had been tearing down the halls. He makes a beeline through the flowers, skidding to a halt in front of the knight who appeared to be sleeping soundly in a sunbathed patch of grass.

“Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!” He shouts down at the armor-clad knight in a rush uncaring of the knights nap taking place, all the while looking around to make sure they're the only ones in the gardens. He looks back down when his only response is a loud snore as the knight continues to sleep. His temper flares at being so blatantly ignored and he points a finger skyward calling upon his magic. He lets out an angry yell and a bolt of lightning heeds his call shooting down from the sky before striking the knight in his middle causing him to wake with a shout of pain.

Sitting upright in a daze, Goofy takes a moment to look confusedly around before his eyes land on Donald, he gives him a tired smile and cheerful greeting, seeming to brush over the fact that he had just been struck by lightning. “Hey there, Donald. G'morning.”

“We've got a problem, Goofy!” Donald barrels over the knights greeting trying to get straight to the point, “but don't tell anyone…”

“Queen Minnie?” Goofy says, eyes becoming more focused as Donald's urgent tone breaks thought his sleepy mind.

“Not even the Queen.” Donald shoots back standing up straighter to try and prove his point.

“Daisy?” Donald fails to notice that Goofy seems to be looking distractedly over the top of his head.

“No!” He shakes his head furiously grabbing the front of Goofy's tunic, pulling him forward to make him look directly at him before whispering, “it's top secret.”

Goofy gives him a momentary glance before his eyes once again lock onto something behind the mage and he gives a cheery wave in greeting. “Uhh…g'morning, ladies.”

“What?” Donald's voice wavers and he freezes in place, releasing Goofy's tunic before slowly turning around with a grimace. Standing before him is the Queen, Daisy standing next to her, fists rising up to rest on her hips while giving Donald an unamused scowl, Goofy's son simply shakes his head and shrugs.

Donald can only muster a sheepish laugh and awkward smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something funny is that I have a really strong grasp on how to write Disney characters....At least I think I do. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to make this since '02 but never did cause I was young. This isn't the first I've written fanfic, but its def the first i have ever posted one. I'll be pulling from every piece of material I can to write, from the games, mangos, novels, disney movies, final fantasy stuff. Sometimes things will be borderline identical, but I will try to write differently depending on KH continuity and with the retcons throughout the series I'll be trying my best to....alleviate them. Anyway, I hope you can give me a chance cause I'm determined to reach the end goal of KH3 writing.


End file.
